Especial Dia dos Pais: Versão Santuário
by Mache-san
Summary: Oneshot para o Desafio em homenagem ao Dia dos Pais. Dohko vai até o Santuário fazer uma surpresa para Shion, lá ele conta com a ajuda dos Cavaleiros de Ouro para homenagear o seu grande amigo.


**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence. Esta estória é para o Desafio de Oneshot em homenagem ao Dia dos Pais.

"_A vocês, que nos deram a vida e nos ensinaram a vivê-la com dignidade, não bastaria um obrigado. A vocês, que iluminaram os caminhos obscuros com afeto e dedicação para que os trilhássemos sem medo e cheios de esperanças, não bastaria um muito obrigado. A vocês, que se doaram inteiros e renunciaram aos seus sonhos, para que, muitas vezes, pudéssemos realizar os nossos. Pela longa espera e compreensão durante nossas longas viagens, não bastaria um muitíssimo obrigado. A vocês, pais por natureza, por opção e amor, não bastaria dizer, que não temos palavras para agradecer tudo isso. Mas é o que nos acontece agora, quando procuramos arduamente uma forma verbal de exprimir uma emoção ímpar. Uma emoção que jamais seria traduzida por palavras.  
Amamos vocês!" Autor Desconhecido._

* * *

_**Homenagem ao Dia dos Pais. – Confraternização no santuário.**_

O Santuário de Atena se encontrava na mais perfeita harmonia. O sol brilhava e o céu estava límpido, sua cor azul turquesa agradava os olhos dos cavaleiros que treinavam sem parar no Coliseu. Os cavaleiros de ouro, como de costume, estavam dentro de suas respectivas casas fazendo seus afazeres e alguns treinavam com seus discípulos. Dohko, que no momento se encontrava na forma do mestre ancião, subia lentamente os degraus do santuário.

Não era comum para ele sair dos cinco picos antigos, ele sempre ficava sentado em frente aquela majestosa cachoeira treinando Shiryu. Entretanto, aquele não era um dia comum. Como todos os anos, o mundo inteiro comemora o dia dos pais, e não seria diferente na Grécia. Como a maioria dos cavaleiros não tinham pais, não era comum esse tipo de evento no santuário, mas mestre ancião tinha outros planos em mente.

Ele juntamente com Shion, o grande mestre do Santuário, viveu muitas décadas e presenciou muitas vidas chegando e indo embora. Ainda podia lembrar-se da época que era apenas um cavaleiro de ouro, lutando por Atena ao lado de Shion. Foi uma época de muitas glórias e muitas tristezas. Hoje, ele queria homenagear o amigo que com tanto amor e carinho, cuidava como pai de todos os cavaleiros do Santuário.

Parou de subir quando seus pés alcançaram o pavilhão da primeira casa dos doze signos do zodíaco. Áries. Mu, que vestia a sua armadura de Áries reluzente a ouro, se encontrava sentado meditando em frente à entrada de sua casa. Quando o mestre aproximou-se do jovem guerreiro emanando seu cosmo energia, Mu abriu os olhos azuis e fitou o homenzinho com ternura.

- O que devo a honra de sua presença mestre ancião? – Perguntou o cavaleiro de Áries tranquilamente.

- Vim com um único propósito Mu. – Mestre ancião parou ao lado do cavaleiro. – Quero fazer uma surpresa para Shion. Daqui a dois dias será comemorado o dia dos pais, e eu gostaria de homenagear o meu amigo.

- Compreendo. Quer ajuda? Afinal, ele é o meu mestre.

- Quero. Pretendo ir de casa em casa avisando o que irei fazer e claro, pedir para que cada cavaleiro pense em algo para homenagear o nosso querido amigo.

- Ótima ideia. – Mu fez um gesto com a mão indicando a entrada de sua casa para o ancião. – Entre e me conte no caminho como será os preparativos para essa grande homenagem.

O caminho até as escadarias que levavam para a casa de Touro foi tranquilo. Mu foi bastante prestativo e se empenhou bastante em ajudá-lo. Como Shion era seu mestre, ele também o via como pai, pois o ensinou tudo o que sabe até hoje, desde o respeito até a humildade.

Chegando à casa de touro, Dohko subiu os degraus que davam para o pavilhão da casa e adentrou tranquilamente. Lá no fundo, falando sem parar com os seus discípulos, estava Aldebaran de Touro. Como Mu, ele vestia a sua armadura e sua capa balançava por causa do vento que adentrava pelos cumpridos corredores de pedra. Quando ele percebeu a presença do pequeno homem, fez um gesto com as mãos para os cavaleiros, assim eles saíram da casa indo fazer o que lhe fora ordenado. Aldebaran cruzou os braços contra o peito e ficou a encarar o mestre ancião.

- O que o fez sair de tão longe para vir até o Santuário, mestre ancião?

- O dia dos pais.

- Ah... – As palavras ficaram presas na boca do cavaleiro de Touro. Eles não comemoravam aquela data ali, a maioria dos cavaleiros não tinha família. Quando recuperou a fala, coçou o queixo mostrando não entender realmente o que ele desejava. – E o que o Santuário tem a ver com isso, ou melhor, o que a casa de Touro tem a ver com isso, mestre?

- Tudo. Todas as casas do zodíaco têm a ver com esta data em particular.

- O que?

- Quero homenagear o Shion.

- Ah! Entendi. Vai rolar presentes? – Perguntou o taurino animado.

- Vou deixar essa escolha com você! O que o mestre do Santuário representa para você?

Fazendo aquela pergunta ele deixou o cavaleiro para trás e atravessou a casa em seu ritmo lento. Não estava com pressa e gostava de apreciar a paisagem que somente o Santuário podia oferecer. Sempre que subia aqueles gastos degraus, lembrava-se da sua época, de correr por ali, de delegar ordens, de conversar e rir com os outros cavaleiros, das palhaçadas de alguns, das brigas de outros. Tempos que não voltam e que trazem uma saudade gigantesca.

Gêmeos. Terceira casa do zodíaco. Ele tinha que admitir, seus pés estavam começando a querer doer, mas nada que ele não pudesse suportar. Quando entrou na casa de gêmeos primeiro percebeu o barulho, depois a briga entre os irmãos. Nada que não fosse costumeiro. Saga e Kanon viviam brigando um com o outro. Saga com a sua armadura de gêmeos e Kanon com a sua de Dragão Marinho. Kanon não costumava ficar no Santuário, mas pelo visto hoje era exceção, o que de todo, era bom. Ele também fazia parte da família.

- Mestre. – Falaram os dois em uníssono.

- Meninos. – Dohko os cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça. – Que bom que o Kanon se encontra no santuário. Quero fazer-lhes um pedido.

Os dois ouviram com atenção cada palavra dita pelo mestre, assim como Mu e Aldebaran, foram extremamente solícitos e concordaram em ajudar. Saga ficou animado com a ideia de presentear alguém que ele tanto gostava, e Kanon começou a discutir com ele, dizendo que ele daria a melhor lembrança. E assim os dois voltaram a discutir sobre quem daria o que.

Dohko simplesmente deixou os dois para trás e seguiu seu caminho lentamente. Continuou a subir as escadas, parando uma vez ou outra para tomar fôlego e prosseguir, naquela forma as coisas ficavam diferente, se ele estivesse com a sua verdadeira forma, subiria as escadas sem problema algum, mas no corpo de um velho, tudo doía, desde as suas pernas até a sua coluna. Velhos sofrem muito.

Chegando à próxima casa, Dohko pode sentir a áurea negra que banhava aquele lugar. Câncer. Mask não era muito receptivo e adorava colecionar cabeças. Dohko esperava de coração que ele não fosse um problema e que não interferisse em seu caminho. Estava ali com um propósito e iria cumpri-lo. Agiria da mesma forma que agiu com os outros cavaleiros com o dourado. Esperava que no fundo, ele realmente fosse uma pessoa boa.

Mask estava encostado na pilastra de sua casa. Ele já sabia o que o mestre queria ali, o velho passou por ele sem nem ao menos dizer nada, não precisava. Dohko ficou agradecido, passou pelo cavaleiro sem problema algum e seguiu para a outra casa. Esperava que Mask se juntasse na comemoração, afinal, ele também era um filho de Atena e como filho, Shion o protegia e o acolhia com amor.

Finalmente chegou a casa de Leão. Aiolia, diferente dos outros não estava com a sua armadura, ele treinava com alguns cavaleiros no saguão de sua casa. Suor escorria pela face vermelha de tanto treinar. Três cavaleiros lutavam ao mesmo tempo contra ele. Para o divertimento de Dohko, o jovem cavaleiro estava treinando com todas as suas forças contra os outros três. Que como o jovem ancião, estavam felizes, por Aiolia os ver de igual para igual.

Percebendo a presença do mestre, Aiolia parou com o treinamento e pediu gentilmente que os três cavaleiros dessem uma pausa para descansar enquanto ele resolvia alguns problemas. Os três fizeram uma pequena reverência ao dourado e se retiraram.

- A que devo a sua ilustríssima honra mestre ancião? – Perguntou o cavaleiro secando o rosto com um pano úmido.

- Vim ver Shion. – Disse o mestre gentilmente. – Você como sempre treinando.

- No momento é a única coisa que temos para fazer. – Disse o dourado. – Gostaria de treinar comigo?

- Estou velho meu querido, essas pernas mal conseguem subir estas escadarias.

Aiolia gargalhou junto com Dohko. Como se aquele corpo o impedisse de ser extremamente letal. Os dois conversaram sobre várias coisas e Dohko aproveitou e explicou tudo para ele. Aiolia adorou a ideia e até se ofereceu parar ir com ele de casa em casa, mas Dohko preferiu ir sozinho, afinal, o leonino tinha que voltar a treinar com os outros cavaleiros e preparar algo para presentear o grande mestre.

- Fique tranquilo meu amigo, eu consigo subir esses degraus, conto com a ajuda da minha querida e fiel bengala.

Aiolia sacudiu a cabeça com um magnífico sorriso nos lábios e deixou o mestre seguir seu caminho tranquilamente.

Apoiando seu corpo em sua fiel companheira, Dohko foi subindo os próximos degraus naturalmente. Aquilo mais parecia uma penitência para um velho daquela idade. Quando chegasse lá em cima, falaria para Shion providenciar urgentemente um elevador, ou uma escada rolante, no mínimo. Seus pequenos pés iriam agradecer.

Virgem. Casa de virgem. Agora só faltavam mais seis casas, sem contar com a de Shaka. Só de pensar aquilo seus pés já ardiam. Dohko esperava que não tivesse cãibras. Entrou na casa e viu o costumeiro virginiano sentando com as pernas dobradas uma por cima da outra, seu corpo flutuava e como sempre seus olhos estavam fechados, o que não queria dizer que o cavaleiro não o havia sentido.

- Dohko. – O virginiano continuou no mesmo lugar. – O que faz aqui?

- Pensei que você imaginasse.

- Shion presumo.

- Sim.

- Compreendo. – O virginiano abriu os olhos e encarou o pequeno ser a sua frente. – Boa sorte na sua jornada.

- Gostaria que participasse dela. – Ele pediu encarecidamente.

- Não prometo nada, mas irei ver.

Dohko fez um gesto com a cabeça para o virginiano e voltou o seu caminho de peregrinação. Caminhar e caminhar. Ele não sabia que seria tão cansativo. Pegou um lencinho e secou o suar que brotava em sua testa. Guardou o mesmo no bolso e prosseguiu escada acima. A próxima casa lhe trazia lembranças. Era a casa de Libra. A sua casa. Quando seus pés tocaram a entrada, sentiu suas energias voltando.

Como era bom estar em casa, como sentia falta de ficar por ali. Olhou ao redor e teve vislumbres do que viveu ali. Conseguia lembrar-se de tudo perfeitamente. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro da sua época que eram seus amigos. Shion, Hasgard, Aspro e Defteros, Manigold, Regulos, Asmita, Kárdia, Sísifo, El Cid, Dégel e Albafica. Todos morreram, a não ser ele e Shion, os únicos sobreviventes. Ainda lembrava-se de Tenma, do cavaleiro de pégasos que treinou. A forma impulsiva e esforçada do menino. Como ele sentia falta daquelas pessoas. Suspirou e voltou a andar. Não podia perder tempo lembrando-se do passado, o passado como o próprio nome já diz, passou e agora ele tinha que viver o presente.

Mesmo depois de passar pela sua casa, seus pensamentos ainda estavam longe, nem se deu conta quando os seus pés o levaram até Milo. Casa de Escorpião. O Cavaleiro trajava a sua armadura de ouro, o que era bastante habitual. Estava sentado no primeiro degrau de sua casa, em seus lábios estava um sorriso escondido. Dohko imaginava que o jovem cavaleiro já sabia de sua presença e o motivo dela.

Ele subiu os degraus e passou lentamente pelo cavaleiro. Milo lhe dirigiu um olhar cheio de malícia. Shion que se preparasse, pois Dohko previa problemas constrangedores. Voltou a caminhar lentamente. Chegando à casa de sagitário, passou naturalmente, fez uma prece silenciosa a Aiolos e pediu para que o amigo abençoasse os cavaleiros, como sempre fazia. Voltou a subir mais uma vez. Definitivamente iria exigir a Shion que colocasse um elevador ali, estava precisando, talvez um bondinho. Assim dava até para apreciar a vista.

Chegando a casa de capricórnio, Dohko nem precisou adivinhar que Shura estava treinando sozinho. Como sempre ele estava à procura da perfeição. As pilastras de concreto estavam acabadas e bastante fatiadas no chão. Sua expressão era séria e compenetrada. Blocos e blocos de concreto estavam espalhados pelo hall de entrada. Uma completa bagunça. O que o tédio não faz com as pessoas... O cavaleiro nem se importou com a presença do libriano, apenas continuou cortando mais e mais pedras. Dohko não se importou. Cada um com os seus afazeres e suas manias. Prosseguiu adiante. Agora faltava pouco. Quando chegasse, iria implorar por massagens nos pés.

Um vento gélido correu pelas escadarias que levavam a casa de Aquário. Dohko que estava exausto e morrendo de calor, sentiu o corpo tremer de frio. Camus. Frio como um Iceberg. Ele sempre foi reservado e quieto. Nunca foi muito de interagir com os outros cavaleiros, só com Milo, o que era engraçado, só que o dourado não tinha nada a ver com o aquariano. Mas como o ditado popular já dizia, os opostos se atraem.

O cavaleiro estava sozinho, como de costume. Seus olhos estavam perdidos no céu azul, Dohko passou por ele e seguiu. Camus não era muito de trocar palavras com os outros e com certeza Milo faria questão de ir até ele e lhe contar o que pretendia fazer, talvez pedisse até ajuda ao amigo.

A próxima casa e última, para alegria do velinho, é a de peixes. O cavaleiro de ouro mais bonito de todos, e também o mais fresco, por assim dizer. Dohko entrou na casa de peixes e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro de rosas. Aquilo lhe fazia lembrar-se de Albafica, ainda bem que as rosas de Afrodite não exalavam veneno como a do antigo companheiro de Dohko.

Afrodite estava sentado no meio das rosas vermelhas, seus longos cabelos volumosos e sedosos estavam soltos. Caiam como cascatas sobre seus ombros e costas. Seus lábios muito bem rosados e seus belos olhos azuis eram de hipnotizar. O belo cavaleiro olhou indignado para o ancião a sua frente, como se aquele pequeno velho manchasse a sua bela casa e lhe agredisse a visão.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou com aquela voz melosa.

- Visita. – Suspirou Dohko.

- Pra quem? – Perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que franzia o nariz. – Você subiu sozinho e sem auxilio essas escadas todas?

- Shion. – Dohko revirou os olhos. – Sim, subi.

- Pede para o grande mestre lhe mostrar onde fica o banheiro. Você esta fedendo a suor. – Falou tampando o nariz.

- Vou pedir. E ainda vou pedir uma bela de uma massagem.

O cavaleiro de peixes franziu a testa e fez um gesto para que o mestre ancião prosseguisse, porém não antes de tampar o nariz quando Dohko passou.

Finalmente o Santuário. Terminou de subir aquela longa escadaria e olhou para trás, ele tinha feito um grande percurso. Adentrou o santuário e caminhou por cima do longo tapete vermelho. Aquele lugar era enorme e muito bonito. Chegou até a sala do Grande mestre, lá no final estava Shion, sentado em seu lugar de costume. A cabeça estava apoiada em uma das mãos, como se estivesse cansado, seu elmo estava repousado em seu colo. Seu longo cabelo loiro estava solto e caia pelos seus ombros.

Dhoko se aproximou lentamente, o amigo nem pareceu notá-lo até o ancião pigarrear. Shion levantou os olhos e pela primeira vez naquele dia, parecia que a carga do trabalho tinha sido dissipada de suas costas.

- Meu velho amigo. – Shion levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção. – O que faz aqui?

- Será que esse seu velho amigo não pode te visitar?

- Mas é claro. – Shion o conduziu até a estátua de Atena. – Quando chegou?

- Cheguei hoje mesmo. – Dohko olhou para a estátua e suspirou. – Sinto falta de ficar no santuário.

- O que foi meu amigo, cansou de ficar em Rozan?

- Não. Aquele lugar é maravilhoso, mas sinto falta daqui.

- Em falar nisso, como estão às coisas por lá?

- Estão ótimas. Como sempre.

- Vai ficar?

- Irei ficar por algum tempo. – Dohko olhou para a vista saudoso. – Em falar sobre ficar, você deveria colocar um elevador, ou uma escada rolante, quem sabe até um bondinho aqui. Subir esses degraus me deu muita do nos pés.

- Você continua o mesmo. – Shion esboçou um sorriso. – Venha, vou providenciar um dia de luxo para você!

- Eu mereço mesmo, e no caminho a gente aproveita e coloca o assunto em dia.

- Então teremos que começar logo, pois são mais de 200 anos de assunto.

**~/~**

O domingo chegou rápido. Dohko e Shion passaram praticamente a sexta e o sábado batendo papo e andando pelo Santuário. Quando Shion tinha que deixá-lo para resolver algum problema, Dohko aproveitava a oportunidade e ia conferir os cavaleiros de ouro. Todos, até mesmos os mais indiferentes ao assunto, estavam colaborando.

Os cavaleiros se dividiram e partiram para os preparativos. Milo, Camus e Afrodite ficaram com a parte da decoração. Afrodite adorou a ideia e estava muito animado, Camus na maioria das vezes bufava ou revirava os olhos para o amigo e falava que era para ser algo simples e nada muito cheio de frufrus, mas sempre fazia o que Dite pedia. Já Milo... Ele era um ser a parte, ficava rindo de Camus sendo capacho de dite e ficava dando ideias para o amigo, todas eram recusadas com muito fervor, porém ele mesmo assim tentava, o que acabava descontraindo os outros dois.

Shaka, Aldebaran e Mu ficaram responsáveis pelas comidas, eles iriam fazer o jantar. O trabalho fluiu muito bem, o trio sabia respeitar um ao outro e Aldebaran liderava o grupo, apesar de Shaka não ter gostado muito, mas não se opôs só fez o que era para ser feito. Mask, Shura e os gêmeos ficaram responsáveis pelas bebidas. Mask e Shura não tinham problemas um com o outro, já os gêmeos... Toda hora Mask tinha que se meter no meio da briga dos dois e mandá-los sossegar, enquanto Shura escolhia as bebidas.

Aiolia mantinha Shion atarefado e longe do salão sempre. Shion nem desconfiava, sempre tinha algo para resolver e estava frequentemente indo averiguar o treinamento dos outros cavaleiros, o que tornava o serviço do leonino simples e até fácil. Com isso ele aproveitou e deu uma mãozinha para Afrodite e para o pessoal da cozinha. Não gostava de ficar parado e sempre que podia ajudava Mask e Shura com os gêmeos, eles davam mais trabalho do que a própria organização da festa.

Depois de um longo e cansativo sábado organizando e vendo todos os preparativos da festa o domingo chegou rápido. O sol como sempre nasceu lindo e todo majestoso e o céu estava mais uma vez límpido. Shion acordou cedo como de costume, tomou um banho e foi fazer os seus afazeres do dia. A manhã passou rápida e o antigo cavaleiro de Áries já estava cansado, mal o dia tinha começado. Era uma sorte a senhorita Saori Kido ter ido passar o final de semana com os cavaleiros de bronze em sua mansão. Assim, eram menos problemas.

A noite chegou e finalmente ele iria ter o descanso merecido. Um banho e depois cama. Sim, ele queria muito uma cama quente e confortável e amanhã seria outro dia. Era uma pena que amanhã seria o dia em que seu amigo Dohko voltaria para Rozan. O tempo que ele passou no santuário lhe trouxe muitas lembranças, lembranças agradáveis de uma época magnífica.

Quando entrou no salão principal, a primeira coisa que viu, foi uma grande mesa no centro da sala com vários tipos de comida e bebida, vinhos tintos e duas garrafas do mais caro champanhe. A decoração foi à segunda coisa que viu. A toalha da mesa era vermelha com detalhes em dourado, também tinha bexigas espalhadas pelo salão todo. Bexigas verdes, diga-se de passagem, e bem grande, escrito com letras elegantes e bonitas, um grande FELIZ DIA DOS PAIS.

- Mas o que... – ele nem conseguiu terminar a frase.

Um som alto invadiu a sala e ao mesmo tempo, vários confetes começaram a cair do teto. Ele olhou para o alto perplexo. Aquilo era uma festa para ele?! Voltou seu olhar para o ambiente e todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos em volta da grande mesa. Ao seu lado, mestre ancião o olhava rindo.

- Não acredito... – ele ainda não conseguia se expressar.

- Acredite, deu trabalho. – Falou Milo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – ficamos dois dias inteiros preparando isso tudo.

- Sério? – ele perguntou incrédulo. – Como eu não percebi nada disso?

- Muito trabalho. – Falou Dohko.

- Você planejou isso?

- E você acha que seria quem? – Perguntou Aiolia. – É claro que foi ele.

- E vocês ajudaram?! – Shion não conseguia acreditar ainda.

- Ajudamos. – Falou Mu. – Todos nós ajudamos.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, Dohko explicou tudo para ele, desde o começo. Shion ficou um tanto relutante no início, mas depois a ficha dele começou a cair. Quando ele realmente se deu conta que ele era o homenageado e que os cavaleiros o viam como um pai, ele ficou emocionado e fez um pequeno discurso. Agradecendo a todos pelo carinho e por ter feito algo por ele que ninguém em toda a sua vida pensou em fazer, e que a vida dele não seria a mesma coisa sem eles. Que ele realmente o via como filhos, apesar de não serem realmente parentes, mas pai não é aquele que coloca no mundo e sim aquele que cria, é aquele que ensina o que é certo e o que é errado, aquele que zela pela proteção e pelo conforto. Aquela era a família dele, as pessoas pelo qual ele daria a própria vida e com tantas pessoas no mundo inteiro Atena teve sorte de ter cavaleiros como eles.

Todos ergueram a taça e brindaram ao dia dos pais. Depois daí foi uma algazarra só. Conversas, brincadeiras e até mesmo Mask e Camus sorrirão em alguns momentos. Afrodite fez questão de sentar entre Camus e Milo, os gêmeos ficaram cada um ao lado de Shion, os dois como sempre disputando atenção de qualquer um da mesa. Aiolia conversava alegremente com Mu e Shaka e Shura apenas apreciavam a comida, enquanto Aldebaran batia altos papos com Dohko. Shion apenas observava com carinho os cavaleiros, mesmo cada um sendo diferente um do outro, eles se gostavam e se respeitavam e isso era o mais importante.

Logo depois do belo jantar, Shion se surpreendeu com os presentes. Ele não esperava por isso, na realidade ele não esperava por nada daquilo, mas o jantar para ele já tinha sido mais que o suficiente, já tinha sido o presente perfeito, mas como se não bastasse cada um deu um presente simbólico para ele. Ele começou com o do Mu primeiro, resolveu seguir as ordens das casas, antes que Saga e Kanon entrassem em um colapso nervoso.

Shion pegou o envelope azul de cima de uma pilha de presentes e começou a analisa-lo, a caligrafia rústica de Um estava estampada na frente do envelope, onde lia-se: "De: Mu – Para: Querido mestre e amigo, Shion". Ele passou os dedos finos e brancos pelo envelope e o abriu com delicadeza. Dentro tinha uma pequena pulseira feita artesanalmente. Tinha o nome do Shion todo trabalhado em fitas de cetim coloridas. Ele na mesma hora com auxilio de Kanon colocou no pulso esquerdo. Olhou para o ariano, e sorriu gentilmente. Era um presente simples, porém lindo e de coração.

Logo depois foi a vez de Aldebaran de Touro. Quando Shion pegou o embrulho, um sorriso de orelha a orelha se espalhou pelos lábios do taurino. Ele cruzou os braços contra o peito e ficou todo orgulhoso quando Shion abriu embrulho e tirou uma blusa preta escrita: Nós amamos O Taurino. Shion não escondeu o sorriso do rosto, o presente era bem a cara de Aldebaran. Quando ele levantou a blusa mostrando a todos e agradecendo a Aldebaran pelo presente o mesmo fez um sinal de positivo com o dedão e ficou todo pomposo em sua cadeira.

Agora era a vez de Saga, e Kanon em seguida. Para não dar briga, ele pegou o presente dos dois ao mesmo tempo. Abriu o de saga primeiro, já que ele era o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Kanon ficou emburrado na hora, mas Shion não se importou, não podia dar corda aos irmãos. Saga tinha embrulhado um livro de autoajuda. "Como lidar com bipolares.". Shion agradeceu e o depositou junto com a camisa que ganhara de Aldebaran. Depois pegou o presente de Kanon, um chaveiro. Era um tridente de ouro. Ele agradeceu aos gêmeos e guardou os presentes, junto com os outros.

Agora era a vez de Câncer – Mask. Shion nem sabia que o cavaleiro iria se propor a ajudar e até mesmo dar algo para ele. Mask pegou uma taça de vinho e bebericou, enquanto Shion abria o grande embrulho. Quando ele terminou de desembrulhar, sentiu seu rosto ficar tenso e seus músculos rígidos. Era uma escultura em cerâmica, uma grande cabeça. Bem aterrorizante.

- Hum... Você que fez? – Perguntou Shion controlando a voz.

Mask apenas fez um leve aceno com a cabeça confirmando a pergunta feita pelo grande mestre. Shion sorriu e agradeceu. Milo, não se conteve e começou a rir, mas Camus o calou com um olhar gélido. Shion agradeceu internamente pela ajuda do aquariano e voltou a abrir os presentes. Agora era a vez de Aiolia, leão. O cavaleiro ficou com as bochechas coradas quando Shion pegou o seu presente, pegou uma taça de vinho e a virou de uma vez só. Shion não entendeu o porquê do nervosismo do dourado, mas nada que ele pudesse dar seria pior do que uma escultura de cabeça.

Abriu o embrulho mais uma vez de forma metódica, e tirou de lá de dentro um ursinho de pelúcia na forma de um leão.

- Meigo. – ele disse rindo. – Adorei.

- Foi à única coisa que me passou pela mente. – Falou sem graça o leonino.

- Está ótimo.

Mais uma vez ele depositou o presente em cima da pilha que já tinha visto e pegou o de Shaka. O embrulho era bem parecido com o de Saga. Quando Shion abriu reparou que era um livro também. Ensinamentos de Buda. Foi o que ele leu em voz alta para todos. Olhou para o virginiano e sorriu agradecendo. Ele definitivamente leria aquele livro, talvez compreendesse melhor Shaka.

Agora era a vez de Dohko, mas o amigo o mandou prosseguir com as aberturas e que o presente dele ficasse por último. Shion concordou e deu prosseguimento com os presentes. Milo se animou logo, ele seria o próximo. Colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos a fim de ficar mais confortável e poder ter uma melhor visualização do rosto do mestre. Mas uma vez era um livro e Shion sentiu o rosto corar enquanto tinha o ataque de tosse compulsivamente. Saga gentilmente deu alguns tapinhas nas costas dele e ficou tentando decifrar o que estava escrito na capa.

Shion delicadamente colocou o livro embaixo da pilha e partiu para o outro presente.

- O que?! – Milo falou indignado. – Você não vai mostra?!

- Eu quero ver! – Falaram os gêmeos em uníssono.

- Deixa de ser quadrado Shion. – Repreendeu Dohko. – Mostre.

Shion bufou e pegou o livro do final da pilha, mas não se atreveu a ler em voz alta, simplesmente virou o livro para que todos pudessem ler.

"_As Melhores posições. Dê um orgasmo a uma mulher."_

A maioria dos presentes riu do presente de Milo, só Shaka que ficou com cara de ultraje e Mu, que parecia tímido juntamente com Shion. Quando as gargalhadas cessaram, ele deu prosseguimento com o ritual de abrir presentes. Agora era a vez de capricórnio, já que não tinha nenhum cavaleiro de sagitário. Shion mais uma vez pegou o embrulho e o abriu, era um abridor de cartas na forma de uma Excalibur, bem típico de Shura. Ele agradeceu pelo presente e pegou o de Aquário. Como sempre não era algo inesperado, era uma belíssima garrafa do mais caro vinho e do mais antigo, obviamente. Os olhos de Shion brilharam e os de Dohko também, na realidade os de todos da mesa, mas o ariano fez questão de guardar muito bem guardada a garrafa de vinho, ele a tomaria sozinho.

Finalmente o penúltimo presente, já que faltava o de Dohko ainda. Peixes. O embrulho era rosa e azul, cheio de enfeites e frufrus, bem bonito por sinal. Ficou com pena de abrir. Tirou com toda a delicadeza a fita de seda que prendia o embrulho, aquele definitivamente ele iria guardar. Quando terminou de abrir com todo cuidado, mas uma vez sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Um kit de maquiagem.

- É para você esconder essas olheiras grotescas que tem debaixo dos olhos. Tem de tudo ai, base, rímel, batom... – Afrodite foi falando tudo o que tinha ali dentro e acrescentando em seguida para o que servia cada um.

Depois que o mesmo terminou Shion agradeceu e pegou o envelope grande e pardo que Dohko lhe dera. Tirou lá de dentro duas fotos. Uma era uma fotografia mesmo, de todos os cavaleiros de ouro juntos com ele e Atena. Shion olhou para a foto e percebeu que todo mundo tinha assinado o seu nome. Ele com certeza colocaria em um porta retrato bem bonito. Sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados quando pegou a outra foto, que era uma pintura propriamente dita.

Levou a mão esquerda à boca tentando conter e disfarças algumas lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pela sua face. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro da sua época estavam ali. TODOS. Até o grande mestre e o seu irmão, além de Tenma, Sasha, Yuzuhira e Yato. Todos sorrindo para a pintura. Como sempre ele estava ao lado de Dohko. Um sorriso genuíno estampado na cara de cada um na imagem. Ele ficou olhando por vários minutos aquela pintura. Até que Dohko pigarreou e Shion secou as lágrimas que ele nem tinha percebido que ainda escorriam pelo seu belo rosto. Definitivamente aquele era o melhor dia da sua vida.

**The end.**

* * *

Não foi o que eu tinha em mente, porém quando eu comecei a escrever, saiu assim. ^^ Quero agradecer a Marcela, Thamires e Paula, por lerem e me aturarem. Espero que gostem. Fiz com amor e carinho. (:

**BeijosMeLiga.**


End file.
